Pomyłka
by sissel snape
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia, młoda żona Kuchiki Byakuyi, znajduje w jego szafce zdjęcie kobiety, która wygląda prawie tak samo jak ona.


Rukia stała jak wryta w pokoju Byakuyi. Wpatrywała się w zdjęcie, które mężczyzna potrafił podziwiać godzinami, ale nigdy nie pozwolił jej zobaczyć, kto lub co się na nim znajduje. Nieświadomie obracała wokół swojego serdecznego palca złoty krążek, który Kuchiki Byakuya założył jej kilka miesięcy temu.

Nadal pamiętała jego wzrok, kiedy stał przed nią i przysięgał jej miłość i wierność do końca swoich dni. Wydawał się taki spokojny, taki… zakochany? Może rzeczywiście był zakochany, ale Rukia zaczynała się domyślać, że nie w niej.

Zdjęcie przedstawiało młodą kobietę, bardzo podobną do niej. Dziewczyna najpierw pomyślała, że mąż trzyma w szafce jej podobiznę, ale bardzo szybko wyprowadziła się z błędu. Kobieta miała inne oczy, mimo że kolor był ten sam. Miała inną mimikę twarzy.

A przede wszystkim zdjęcie było podpisane. Kuchiki Hisana. Rukia wymówiła to imię na głos, jakby myślała, że dzięki temu lepiej je pozna, że zrozumie, kim jest ta kobieta.

Wodziła rękoma po ramce, wpatrzona w twarz Hisany. Jej zmysły były otępiałe. Stała jak zaczarowana w pokoju Byakuyi, nie wiedząc, ile czasu już minęło, od kiedy znalazła zdjęcie. Nie usłyszała też, jak kapitan 6 Dywizji stanął w progu komnaty i zaczął ją obserwować spod lekko przymkniętych powiek. Na jego twarzy najpierw zagościło zaniepokojenie i zmieszanie, ale po chwili powróciła na nią obojętność.

Chrząknął cicho, by dać swojej żonie znać, że już wrócił. Nie spodziewał się jednak takiej reakcji, jaką otrzymał.

Rukia powoli odwróciła się w jego stronę. Jej ciepłe zazwyczaj, fioletowe oczy patrzyły na niego tak chłodno, że mężczyzna miał wrażenie jakby młody Hitsugaya zaatakował go swoim Zanpakutou. Jej twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Byakuyą wstrząsnął dreszcz. Przeszła obok niego, nie zaszczycając go ani jednym spojrzeniem. Kuchiki był tak zaskoczony postępowaniem swojej młodej małżonki, że przez moment nie mógł się poruszyć. Dopiero po chwili przeszedł przez pokój, by zamknąć szafkę, swego rodzaju sanktuarium, gdzie stało zdjęcie jego ukochanej pierwszej żony, która zmarła tak młodo. Potem ruszył do pokoju, który zajmowała Rukia.

Zastał ją w trakcie pakowania swoich rzeczy. Uniósł jedną brew w zdumieniu. Nie sądził, że znalezienie tego zdjęcia tak nią wstrząśnie.

- Co ty robisz?

Dziewczyna, nie przerywając wyjmowania swoich rzeczy z szaf, spojrzała na niego przelotem i zacisnęła mocno usta. Dopiero po chwili opanowała swój język na tyle, by udzielić grzecznej odpowiedzi swojemu mężowi.

- Kaien-dono i jego żona pozwolili mi zatrzymać się u nich do czasu sformalizowania naszego rozstania – powiedziała dobitnie, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

- Chcesz odejść? – Byakuya był naprawdę zdziwiony postępowaniem dziewczyny. Rozumiał, że takie odkrycie mogło wywołać pewien szok, ale żeby od razu odchodzić?

- Dlaczego się ze mną ożeniłeś, Byakuya-sama? – Zapytała, siadając na łóżku. Mężczyzna chciał podejść i usiąść obok niej, ale jej postawa mówiła mu „trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka". – Bo jestem podobna do tej… Hisany?

- Nie jesteś podobna do Hisany – powiedział, a w jego głosie Rukia wyczuła nutę bólu. – Może zewnętrznie, ale macie całkowicie różne charaktery. A ożeniłem się z tobą z powodu pewnej obietnicy.

- Obietnicy? – Powtórzyła zmartwiałymi ustami.

- Tak, obietnicy – potwierdził. – Obietnicy złożonej Hisanie, twojej zmarłej siostrze, mojej ukochanej żonie. Pięć lat temu, na łożu śmierci, wymogła na mnie przyrzeczenie, że odnajdę cię i wprowadzę do rodziny. Na początku chciałem cię adoptować, ale gdy cię zobaczyłem, zrozumiałem, że możesz wejść do klanu tylko jako moja żona. Więc…

- Więc jednak ożeniłeś się ze mną dlatego, że ją przypominam! – Krzyknęła rozzłoszczona, po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru.

Poderwała się z łóżka i zatrzasnęła wielką torbę, w którą próbowała spakować swój cały dobytek. Złapała swój bagaż i uginając się pod jego ciężarem, przeszła obok stojącego w progu męża. Widziała, że lekko podniósł rękę, by ją złapać, więc tak ustawiła torbę, by mu nie dać do tego okazji.

Zatrzymała się na moment obok niego.

- Odpowiadając na twoje wcześniejsze pytanie, Byakuya-sama – wyszeptała, patrząc przed siebie, - tak, odchodzę.

Mężczyzna już nie próbował jej zatrzymać. Wyszła, niezauważona przez nikogo ze służby z siedziby klanu Kuchiki. Jednak, gdy odwróciła się, by ostatni raz spojrzeć na miejsce, które przez kilka miesięcy było jej domem, zauważyła nieruchomą postać stojącą w oknie jej starego pokoju i odprowadzającą ją wzrokiem.

Gdy Rukia znikła mu z pola widzenia, Byakuya pozwolił sobie na jedną łzę. Potem poszedł obudzić służbę i nakazać sprzątnięcie pokoju kobiety, która właśnie przestała być panią rodu Kuchiki.


End file.
